


My Paradise

by pingou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Handkerchief advised, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pingou/pseuds/pingou
Summary: Because we often forget that Molly Weasley, before being a mother, was a woman in love with his husband... until death.Inspired by “Je suis grande” a marvelous French-speaking song from Lynda Lemay.





	

"Hang on Mom, you have so many more things to live still… The best is ahead of you… "

But what do they believe so? That I always have been a mother? Their mother? Strong, honest, reasonable, good, charitable, responsible… It that all the image they have of me?

Do they only know how much their new life is vapid? Their children, their work… Are these all that interest them? Do they understand that even if I contented myself with raising them at the best of my ability, it does not mean it was enough to me? Merlin, how insipid life has come, bitter even, since he went away…

If it looks like that, the afterlife, I envy those who go not to Paradise.

Anyway, the only Paradise I ever aspired to was the one visible in Arthur’s big blue eyes. My little glimpse of blue sky.

But his eyes closed forever, and my heart left with him. So why do our younglings come to surround me? Cannot they let me leave with him?

"Come on, Mom, you can’t let yourself go to waste like this. Don’t you leave us… Please… Mom…"

Oh, Perce, my too serious little boy, always in my skirts… It's time to let me leave. I do not hold it against you, you know? I have never begrudged you for it. You are ambitious, and proud. You needed to leave like you did, slamming the door of the Burrow. You were suffocating there, of course, how could you not? Do not feel obligated to make up for lost time at all costs… _You_ did not waste time, darling.

Do you know why your father forgave you at once? Because, of all my children, you are the most like me. I too wanted to be more once. More than Molly Prewett, the younger sister of Gideon and Fabian. I wanted to do big things… I didn’t even like children at all, would you believe it? I, whom to hear you all speak is the paragon of motherhood.

It is him who made me big. He saw in me the woman I would have wanted to be. So yes, I gave up my dreams of greatness to make his possible. You and your brothers and sister, you were his dream. A loving family. This is all he ever wanted to build.

If only I still had the strength to tell this to you aloud…

But now that his eyes are closed, that he left me, nothing holds me here anymore, not even all the love I have for you. Without him, I feel small, I feel fragile, and I have water that goes up to my eyelashes. Can you forgive me? I am going to leave. Not for a better world, as you certainly will all think…

Because my Paradise, my strength, was his eyes.

Arthur's eyes.


End file.
